Betryal
by Havock
Summary: what is going on with kagome and inuyasha why is inuyasha so depressed and why is sango and sesshomaru with inuyasha, find out in this demented little fic of mine
1. Chapter 1

A.n. I have never written and inu fic so I need help lots of it. So id like to ask if someone would preread my story and try to help me keep the characters in line.

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to him, id be nice if I did.

Inuyasha had just come out of the well when he smelled Kagome's scent mixed with heavy arousal, he wondered what could have done that so he jumped to the house and peeked in through her widow stealthily. What he saw made his heart drop and break, he saw Kagome with a boy, and the boy was taking off Kagome's clothes kissing her the whole time. Inuyasha tripped and fell off the roof landing in front of the house just as mama Higurashi was walking to the door. Mama Higurashi could sense something was wrong inside she had just seen Inuyasha trip he never did that. "Inuyasha what is going on?" she asked.

Inuyasha face betrayed him it showed the hurt the confusion and even the sadness of the situation, his eyes blurred and tears started leaking from his eyes. "Kagome's betrayed me!" he wailed and ran at the speed of a normal human to the well house and down it.

Mama Higurashi was stunned Inuyasha the man she cared about, as a son was hurt she was going to find out what was going on as she heard her daughter cry out for help. Mama Higurashi ran up to Kagome's room and grabbed the young man about to violate her baby and threw him out of the house she locked the front door and looked at her daughters ripped clothes and sobbing face, she understood what Inuyasha had meant he saw some of what happened in her room he must have. Mama Higurashi just sighed she knew that Inuyasha had jumped to conclusions and that he had been betrayed before but she saw something in his face when he declared it, it stung her deeply she remembered the look it was something she had seen before that's when she remembered it was the look of someone who had just lost everything. "Kagome Inuyasha saw what happened, I think it's best if you stayed here in the present for a few more days and then try to bring him here." She said in a calm voice. Kagome looked at her in shock and shame she held on to her mother for the longest time till she fell asleep from exhaustion.

In the Feudal era.

Inuyasha ran into the forest and collapsed he was in turmoil his mind had completely shut down and reverted back to when his mother was dying he curled up and started howling in pain as all the emotional scars opened and flooded with new blood. The moon was out now and looked down at him sadly as he continued howling trying to rid himself of the pain and memories. Inuyasha shook and howled, his howls finally reached Kaede's village.

Sango looked at Kaede and asked, "what is that sound it sounds as if a dog or a wolf is hurt?" Kaede knew exactly what it was. "It is Inuyasha." She said sadly remembering when she had heard him howl because his mother had died. Sango knew she had to do something she grabbed her hirakotsu. "Monk stay here and keep the village safe." And with that she set off to find Inuyasha.

Sango searched for Inuyasha through most of the fields and decided that he would probably be in the forest not noticing a white ball of light heading straight towards her. She picked up speed and found Inuyasha curled up and howling he sniffed the air and found her scent. "Sango?" he asked quietly. "Inuyasha what's wrong, why are you howling?" she asked. His eyes teared up and he howled "Kagome's betrayed me she was rutting with a man in her time." he choked out as he howled and cried. Sango moved closer and put his head in her lap and stroked his head until he fell asleep. Sesshomaru appeared walking toward them, he stopped and sniffed the air then looked at his brother. "What is wrong with the half-breed demon slayer?" he questioned.

A.n. please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- see first chapter I'm not posting it again

"What is wrong with the half-breed demon slayer?" he questioned

"First of all my names Sango, Sesshomaru." She replied. "I found him like this, he said Kagome betrayed him and something about her and rutting with a man, though I have no idea what rutting is." She replied nonchalantly. Her face grew hard "Why are you here Sesshomaru to take tetsuaiga and kill Inuyasha."

"No I smelt the half-breeds sadness and I was on my way to this town, to get help for Rin." He replied coldly. "I have no use for tetsuaiga tokijin is more powerful and suits my needs, besides the half-breed could transform without it. And this Sesshomaru will be the only one to kill the half-breed when it is time. So the miko's reincarnation has abandoned him as well, that must be why his scent is putrid." Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up with his one arm and slung him over his shoulder. "Ah-un should have made it to the outskirts of the settlement by now. Come demon-slayer you do not want the village burned to the ground by Ah-un." Sesshomaru walked forward towards the village with Sango in tow.

"What is he doing here!" cried Miroku in shock staring at Sesshomaru "and why is he carrying Inuyasha I thought he was with Kagome"

"Miroku, ill tell you later just help me with him." Sango and Miroku each got on Inuyasha's sides and carried him inside Kaede's hut while Sesshomaru went to Ah-un and picked Rin off Ah-un's back, he set Ah-un loose to graze and water and carried Rin to Kaede's hut.

"This Sesshomaru would like you to heal Rin, she is sick and this Sesshomaru does not know what to do." He stated. "I'll take care of ye young one, Lord of the Western lands." Spoke Kaede. Kaede held out her arms and Sesshomaru gently placed her in them watching the old miko work. "She will be fine, my lord she has only caught a cold."

Sango was more worried about Inuyasha she checked for injuries and found only a few scrapes and bruises, they had placed him on a mat and covered him and washed away his sweat.

"Miroku when Kagome comes back id like you to take Inuyasha away from the village so I can speak to her about what happened." Sango spoke. "I will Sango, I'm still curious as to why Kagome would do that to him." Miroku said. "I don't know Miroku, I just hope we haven't lost Inuyasha because of this, he seemed so broken and lonely when I found him." She replied. "It must be the stress from fighting Nark and he was traumatized again, just like when Kikyo pinned him to the tree of life." He replied. "Maybe, Miroku." She ended.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that the betrayal of the miko and miko's reincarnation have reminded him of when his mother died to protect him and it has broken him." Sesshomaru replied. "Ye thinks thee maybe right." Spoke Kaede.


	3. Chapter 3

"This Sesshomaru finds it highly likely to be the case, old miko." He said and watched his small ward crawl into his lap and lay against him. "What puzzles this Sesshomaru is why she would do it." He said with a nod.

"Maybe Kagome thought of Inuyasha in a family love not romantic love." Shippo stated.

"That may well be the case young Shippo." Kaede answered.

Inuyasha started whimpering and whispered "Mother." And curled up. Every one looked at him, Sango stood up and laid his head in her lap, she took a cloth dunked it into some water wringed it out and placed it on his forehead. Miroku looked at her caringly.

"Sango I think ill got to Jineji's and see if his mother ever had to deal with something like this he stated." He winked afterwards telling her she should tell Inuyasha about her feelings. Sesshomaru noticed the wink and his brain started thinking, 'is the demon-slayer in love with the half-breed'. Sesshomaru fell asleep holding his young ward close to his chest. Sango looked down at Inuyasha she couldn't help feeling sad that he was in this state; she slowly bent over Inuyasha's head and kissed his forehead "Please Inuyasha come back to us." She whispered.

Inside Inuyasha's mind he started organizing his thoughts and processing others, then they suddenly clicked together, he loved Kagome like a sister not as a mate yet it still hurt because he wanted to protect her. He decided he would tell them when he saw them if he could ever get back to the waking world.

In the present

Kagome was in depression until she realized that she didn't love Inuyasha as a lover she loved him like a brother, but Sesshomaru she did like him maybe she could get to know the inu brothers more. She was still confused about why she had let the boy come home with her. She never found out due to the fact she fell asleep. Mama Higurashi checked on both her babies and went downstairs to have tea with her father.

Back in the Warring states era.

Sango watched as Inuyasha's fever finally broke she had told Kaede and even Sesshomaru seemed slightly relieved, as did Rin and the others. Inuyasha opened his bleary eyes saw Sango's face then saw everyone else and fell back asleep.


End file.
